nasgfandomcom-20200214-history
Current To Do List
Here I've compiled a list of everything I think the game needs before it's ready for submission. I've rated things from 1-3 in order of importance. Someone else (Looking at you, Troyer/Joel/Wes) should go through and rate each task on difficulty so we can prioritize properly. I've also included wireframes/images where appropriate, as well as a brief description of what I think the easiest way of implementing that feature is. Lets crank this milestone out, and then keep rolling through to PAX! Go Team NOVA! 1 - Very Important = Add particle feedback to weapon charge. = = We need visual feedback for charging; it's pretty unclear right now. A placeholder effect of particles being drawn towards the player megaman-style is perfect. = = Alex T - To have the particles go towards the player would take a while since Oland has to implement effectors (not this semester), but just some particles in a sphere around the player would work well (20 mins - 1 hour) = = Wes - Done, particles will probably be added next semester. = - = Add animation to show change in state between locked/unlocked Doors. = = Changing the color from blue to red isn't enough for a final submission. I pushed a big, locked boulder onto the build (named "doorblock") We can just spawn that in front of the door to show when it's locked, and we can delete/explode the rock to show when progression is possible. Add a particle effect to it for free polish, but that's not as important. = = Alex T - Shouldn't take too long, but will involve moving some code around for the door logic (30 mins - 1 hour) = Wes - Done, need other model for door. 'Other door is on drive, called "doorframe". Forgot to mention.' - Rat spawner damage feedback This ties in to the above fix. Once the spawners have a light, we can flash the light on/off for a second every time it takes damage as a simple placeholder. Alex T - This and some particle feedback. Just need to hook into the TakeDamage event (20 mins) - = Add Gold = = This is one I've been asking for for weeks. I even added a gold coin model to the build ("goldcoin"), so no more excuses. I want the game to keep track of how much each player has collected (have an option to display this through debug text, but don't bother with a HUD for it just yet), and I want it to explode out of rats, spawners, and destructible environment objects. Oh, did I mention that we also need: = = Alex T - 'Some work will have to get done to do this. Just have to have an emitter go off with a random amount of gold, have the player have some internal value increment on collision, and then have some HUD info displayed. (1 - 3 hours) = = Wes - Will finish tomorrow = - Add How To Play Screen Just a menu/image to be put in for grading reasons. For the record, I disagree with this screen's existence and we should take it back out after submission. I have the image already created here. Alex T - Just got to make the little menu to go with this (30 mins) - Add Pre-determined level sequence. This is also more of a personal note, as I need to create the actual level assets to use. However, if someone could ensure that we have the ability to force the player to move through a set sequence of 4-5 rooms, that would be great. Alex T - (1 hour) New Addition to this: We need the player's weapons to carry over between levels. I'd rank this subsection as a 2 in importance. - Add Digipen/Nova Splash Screens Even if this isn't a requirement (and I think it is) it still looks nice, and will make the game appear more polished. Alex T - Don't forget the gamepad screen as well (30 mins - 1 hour) - 2 - Preferred Inclusions Rat King We could use a final boss to top off our milestone experience. Just a simple giant rat which periodically spawns waves of normal rats will be a nice placeholder. It needs to have more health than a regular rat, of course, and should probably move more slowly. Alex T - Seems simple enough... but might take a while to get balanced since we don't have any enemies that take more than one hit (2 - 4 hours) - Other Weapons I picked my favorite out of the alternate weapons I made and added them to the build ("axe" "hammer") but I couldn't figure out how to add them as archetypes correctly. If someone could add those in, it'd be awesome. This will probably take like 15 seconds for anyone but me. Alex T - Wes did work on a lot of animation stuff for weapons, but I don't know how fast this will take so Wes needs to guess on this. - Fix Player Spawning Players need to start each level already spawned at the bottom of the room, rather than popping in at the start of each level. - 3 - Still Matters But Not as Much Player Health We probably won't have time to implement player health properly, so we might just want to go with no health at all. If we do choose to include it, we also must ''include damage feedback and proper respawning. We don't, however, need to implement revival or regenerating health. ''Alex T - Erik was working on getting the rats to "attack", so health should come soon. (2 - 4 hours) - Add screen between levels, with gold count and player victory This is something I'd like to see for polish reasons, but I feel it will take more time than it's worth. This will probably get pushed back. Alex T - Should be simple enough to do... but making it look good will be fun (2 hours) - UV Map All Existing Models This needs to be done so that we can texture our models in the future. Will probably take roughly 3 hours for everything. Probably won't be done by this milestone, but it doesn't need to be.